


Eerily Similar

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Basically Kuroko Wonders If He Is Petty or Not, Bets & Wagers, Dogs, Drabble, Future Fic, Humor, Internal Conflict, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Kagami and Aomine could be eerily similar at times...





	Eerily Similar

Kuroko Tetsuya was starting to think he shouldn’t of told his boyfriend, Kagami Taiga, that he reminded him of Aomine Daiki. He really hadn’t meant anything by it, he was simply telling the truth. Both loved basketball, both were insanely good at it, both could be short-tempered at times, both could be meat-headed, both loved food…

But Kagami hadn’t seemed to take it like that. Instead, he took immediate offense to the comment and had demanded him to say one area Aomine and him were even remotely similar in besides basketball. As seen above, Kuroko was able to come up with quite a few, but to be honest, he wanted to see how far Kagami was willing to go in proving him wrong. So keeping his voice level, he said, “Aomine would never pet my dog.”

In all actuality, he wasn’t entirely sure if that was true or not. He didn’t know how Aomine felt about dogs. He vaguely recalled a memory of Aomine saying that he owned a big dog of some sort, but that could’ve easily been Kise as well. He didn’t have long to ponder this murky memory before Kagami swallowed thickly and said, “I could totally pet that mutt of yours. Not that I necessarily want to, but I will, just to prove I can!”

“Alright,” Kuroko said, pretending that he didn’t hear the noticeable tremble in Kagami’s voice. Padding to the door of his bedroom, where Nigou was locked away for Kagami’s sake, he grabbed the doorknob but froze, looking back at Kagami to warn, “I’m going to let him out so you can pet him. Are you sure you are alright with that?” He didn’t want Kagami suffering a heart attack on him or anything. 

Even from here, he could see Kagami paling a bit in color. He thought the boy would call the whole charade off right then, but surprisingly, Kagami just gave a stiff nod. Apparently he was more determined than Kuroko thought. 

Well, he was fine with that. He hated shutting Nigou in his room. It felt cruel to do and he knew his dog hated it. Clicking open the door, the dog immediately scrambled out, nails scraping against the wooden floor in his excitement. Once he caught scent of the guest in Kuroko’s house, Nigou’s ears pricked with interest and he whipped his head to face Kagami, tongue lolling out. Kuroko saw Kagami flinch, looking like a frightened cat. 

Nigou had grown considerably from when they were both freshmen. According to the vet, Nigou was apparently an Alaskan Malamute, and they grew to be quite big. And big Nigou got. Nigou was tall enough to reach slightly above Kuroko’s belly and he rippled with muscle. His thick fur coat only added to just how enormous he looked.

Did his apartment complex even allow dogs as big as Nigou? He wasn’t sure. 

Oh well, he hadn’t received any complaints yet so… 

As he watched Nigou trot over to Kagami, who was looking ghostly pale now (was he going to pass out?), Kuroko suddenly found himself really thinking about how close Aomine and Kagami were. Kise had even offhandedly joked after Seirin defeated Kaijou in their third year that Kuroko was lucky he had gotten to find an Aomine 2.0 in his school. Kuroko had ignored it at the time, putting it aside in his mind as just Kise making a stupid joke again.

It wasn’t until Aomine had made a similar comment sometime during the end of their third year that it really hit him. It wasn’t as blatant as Kise’s comment (Kuroko was pretty sure Aomine shared Kagami’s hatred of being compared to the other), but it had been vaguely along the same lines. 

It had been after a game between Seirin and Touou. Seirin had done their best, doing quite a good job on keeping Touou on their toes, but unfortunately, Aomine, in a Zone-ridden high, had managed to score the winning point during the last few seconds. 

Aomine had caught up with him after the game to strike up conversation. It always felt nice to talk to Aomine, but it had also been a bit depressing in a way. Back in Teiko, talking to Aomine used to make his chest feel lighter and he would have feelings of happiness the whole way through. That happiness was still there now, of course, but it was muted. Not as strong as it used to be. The feelings they shared now never really compared to how they used to feel, like a rift had grown between them. They had changed as people and could never be who they once were, and it made all the good memories he had of Aomine from back in the day almost seem like a lie, or a prettied up truth. He found it kind of sad, really. He knew Aomine felt the distance too. Their conversations just never had that formal casual light they once held.

Aomine had taken that particular conversation to apologize about how badly he’d treated him both near the end of middle school, and during freshmen year. Kuroko had accepted it. He didn’t take any of that stuff personally anymore. Every member of Teiko had stuff they were dealing with around that time. The Generation of Miracles might’ve been great at basketball… but coming to term with their emotions was a much different story.

The conversation had been going smoothly until Aomine had said that line. That cursed line. Aomine had nodded over to where Kagami was and said, “I’m also glad you managed to find a good replacement for me. He’s been good to you the whole time.”

Of course, someone with an untrained ear could think Aomine was just kidding around like he always did, or making some sort of jab at Kagami. But Kuroko knew better. He could hear the regret in Aomine’s tone. He could see the sadness in his eyes. Kuroko had wanted to say something but Aomine had waved him off and said he had to return to his team. Kuroko had simply nodded and waved goodbye, watching as Aomine jogged away to go return to his teammates.

He knew Aomine had meant that comment in multiple ways. Kagami hadn’t just replaced Aomine as his basketball partner, but as his best friend and boyfriend as well. And that left Kuroko wondering: did he like Kagami just because he reminded him of Aomine, minus the emotional baggage? Was he really that petty and desperate?

It left him really thinking for a while. He had met Kagami after he and Aomine had officially broke things off. He had asked to be Kagami’s shadow, even.

Maybe it was true at the beginning. Maybe he saw the Aomine in Kagami at the start and had naturally gravitated towards him like a moth to a flame. Maybe subconsciously he had thought Kagami would be a nice replacement. As close to the original as he could get, if you will. He honestly didn’t know.

However, what he did know was that if he had felt that way, he certainly didn’t anymore. For as eerily similar as Aomine and Kagami could be at times, they were also different in so many ways as well.

Kagami, despite arguably being the best member of the Seirin basketball team ever since he joined, never put his team on the backburner. He never grew bored of basketball. His love for the sport was pure, and not tainted by victory. He was the goofball who was afraid of a puppy despite being nearly five feet taller than it. He was the guy who cursed his life because none of the shoe stores in their town sold shoes his size. 

It was Kagami who took him on dorky dates and was overly-sweet at times and who tolerated Nigou’s existence just because he knew Kuroko loved the dog. It was Kagami who he ultimately loved.

Speaking of Kagami and Nigou, he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Kagami cheering in victory. The man was awkwardly stroking Nigou’s back. His arm was stiff and the movement was awkward, but he was indeed fulfilling the criteria of having to pet the dog. Nigou sat taking the attention, panting in content. 

“Told you I could do it, Tetsuya!” Kagami cried. 

Kuroko smiled at him. 

Yes, Kagami was the one for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf... why is this my second KagaKuro fic. Like don't get me wrong, I like the ship but it's nowhere close to my favorite in the fandom. Lol. Oh well. I thought of this idea and decided to jot it down! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and have a good day!


End file.
